Le peuple du serpent
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Harry est un jeune garçon de 5 ans ordinaire. Il ignore tout de sa famille, de sa magie, et de la société magique. Pourtant, lorsqu'une bande de serpents s'invite chez lui son destin est à jamais basculer. Il devient le prince de ce peuple.
1. Chapter 1

Il y avait bien longtemps que le jeune Harry Potter avait cessé de croire en la bonté de l'homme. Surtout avec son oncle et sa tante qui se montraient envers lui, son cousin qui ne faisait que les imiter sans réfléchir et enfin les autres grandes personnes ou même enfant qui préféraient croire en ces êtres plutôt que de lui donner une chance, ainsi il avait toujours été considéré comme « Harry, l'attardé qui ne comprenait rien », mais était-ce de sa faute si on l'empêchait d'avoir de meilleures notes que Dudley ? Sous prétexte que ce dernier serait beaucoup plus fort qu'Harry, le petit garçon pensait bien que physiquement son cousin était beaucoup plus puissant et robuste que lui mais intellectuellement Dudley n'équivalait pas l'intelligence d'une limace quand le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude pouvait lire des livres beaucoup plus compliqué que pour ces cinq ans. Il lisait à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion et le bibliothécaire avait finit par réserver toutes les nouveautés pour lui cependant le jeune Potter préférait les romans fantaisistes avec des sorcières ou des créatures magiques.

Malheureusement pour lui, alors que le soleil tapait fort, alors qu'il aurait préféré lire un bon livre dans la douceur de sa « chambre » sous l'escalier, il était dans le jardin pour enlever toutes les mauvaises herbes que ce dit jardin pouvait avoir, tout ça parce que Pétunia Dursley, sa tante préférait une activité non productive plutôt qu'à cette corvée. Cette dite dame regardait la télévision abrutissante avec son fils plutôt que s'occuper de son jardin qu'elle laissait à son neveu, qu'elle détestait et traitait de monstre.

Même si Harry s'occupait de cet espace de verdure depuis maintenant un an, la tâche était toujours aussi dure pour un jeune garçon de cinq ans. Le pauvre transpirait dans un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui et surtout terriblement abîmé. Il savait que s'il enlevait ce misérable bout de tissu cela serait pire pour lui, ayant la peau pâle il attrapait facilement des coups de soleil et surtout ces dites rougeurs sur sa peau étaient terriblement douloureuses, encore plus quand il savait que Vernon le corrigeait s'il faisait une bêtise. Le porteur de lunettes avait presque fini, il était mort de fatigue et surtout au bord de l'épuisement cependant boire de l'eau lui était refusé tant qu'il n'avait pas fini et il devait justement finir avant que le mari de sa tante ne rentre sous peine d'une correction pour sa lenteur. Alors il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer et encore moins de rêvasser alors il continua un moment à retirer les vilaines herbes de la pelouse des Dursley.

Il faillit sauter de joie quand il constata qu'il avait enfin fini et qui plus est, avant le retour de son oncle, ce soir son dos allait être sauf.

Le petit brun maigrichon s'épousseta avant de regagner la demeure de sa famille, timidement il passa la tête dans la pièce qui contenait sa tante et son baleineau de fils.

« Tante Pétunia ? _Celle-ci tourna la tête vivement vers lui et renifla dédaigneusement en voyant la terre sur les habits du fils de sa défunte sœur._

-Que ce que tu veux ? _Demanda-t-elle sèchement._

-Avoir un verre d'eau. S'il te plait.

-Va te servir toi-même espèce d'idiot. Je suis occupée avec Dudley. »

Harry se contenta de baisser la tête et d'obéir à sa tante. Il but allégrement toute l'eau qu'il voulait avant que sa tante ne revienne sur sa parole puis il se réfugia dans sa pièce sous l'escalier, savant que son oncle allait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre. Le jeune garçon à la cicatrice d'éclair attrapa un livre qu'il venait d'emprunter et profitant de la faible lumière provenant du soleil à travers les ouvertures de la porte de sa « chambre » il lut pendant quelques instant avant qu'il entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, son oncle revenait, ses gros pas semblant résonner dans toute la demeure.

Pétunia allait le voir, lui faisant un gros bisou et Dudley vint à sa rencontre. Ils discutaient un peu toujours quand l'homme obèse rentrait, il demandait à son fils comment s'était passé sa journée à l'école et à sa femme comment cela avait été que de s'occuper de la maison, ensuite c'était au tour de la femme et l'enfant que de questionner leur mari et père.

A ce genre de moment, enfermé dans son placard, Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, certes il savait qu'il n'avait plus ni mère ni père mais la douleur que cela était que de voir une famille heureuse lui brisait le cœur. Personne ne lui demandait comment il allait, personne ne se souciait de lui.

Personne ne s'intéressait à Harry, celui qui était trop bête pour compter jusqu'à cinq alors que lorsqu'il était seul pouvait compter jusqu'à quinze. Personne ne regardait Harry parce qu'il était juste Harry. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer plus intelligent, il détestait la famille de sa mère à cause de ça, pourquoi ?

S'il y a bien une chose qu'il voulait savoir c'était, pourquoi cette haine ? Pourquoi devait-il être bête ? Et surtout, pourquoi devait il faire des corvées alors que Dudley n'en faisait pas et pourquoi se faisait-il souvent corriger ?

Il resta un moment alors que sa famille retournait au salon devant la télé, comme de belles grosses baleines. Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors il se replongea dans son livre.

On ne le sortit de sa lecture que pour le dîner. Il mangea comme d'habitude à la petite table loin des gens « normaux » qu'était sa famille. Il ne comprenait jamais pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de manger avec les Dursley mais il acceptait ce fait comme tous les autres. Il s'y était habitué au fil des ans, d'ailleurs il ne se rappelait plus quand est-ce que ce train-train avait débuté.

Sa tante lui avait dit que le lendemain de la soirée d'Halloween des gens de la sécurité sociale étaient venus l'apporter à elle puisqu'elle était la seule famille qui restait à Harry. Le petit garçon ne savait même pas ce qu'était la sécurité sociale et encore moins pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonné à une hyène telle que pouvait être sa tante, car il était certain que cette moldue ne raconterait pas à Harry quel fut son destin lors de la fatidique nuit du 31 octobre, un an après sa naissance.

Le porteur de lunette fut bien vite renvoyé dans son placard quand il eut fini son repas et eut achevé de faire la vaisselle. Alors que Dudley profitait d'un moment en compagnie de ses parents devant la télévision, Harry lui s'ennuyait ferme dans son placard qui lui servait de chambre. Certes par moment il était agréable d'assister par les oreilles à ce que regardait les Dursley mais bien vite, Harry s'était lassé de cette occupation, il n'était pas la même chose de regarder la télé à distance et seulement avec ce que l'on pouvait entendre.

Ainsi allongé dans le noir Harry mettait ses bras d'arrière la tête après avoir retiré ses lunettes et contemplait le noir de sa petite chambre tout en rêvant d'un monde fantastique bien meilleur que celui dans lequel il se trouvait. Il s'imaginait souvent entouré de magie, que ce soit à l'état pur ou simplement avec des êtres qui soient capables de l'utilisaient, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne se voyait jamais lui-même en faire, peut être était-ce dû à son éducation ? Harry refusait de se voir comme quelqu'un d'important alors dans un monde incroyable il continuait à se voir tout petit.

Le porteur de lunettes se voyait souvent en compagnie de serpents, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'était toujours senti proche de ses créatures au sang froid, bien qu'il n'en n'ait jamais rencontré personnellement, Harry voyait en elles un idéal et surtout de la liberté. Bien qu'à cinq ans il n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il ressentait, le jeune garçon enviait leur liberté de mouvement, leur dangerosité pour certains et leur besoin irrépressible de chaleur, certes le jeune garçon n'avait pas besoin de chaleur en tant que telle, mais il avait envie d'une certaine affection qu'il n'avait pas dans son quotidien, à son plus grand regret.

Il finissait toujours par s'endormir avant que les Dursley ne montent à leur tour se coucher. C'était évident que le jeune garçon s'endorme avant, surtout quand il avait travaillé dans le jardin, un joli samedi après midi.

Cependant en cette douce nuit, des bruits étranges le réveillèrent.

Mélange entre sifflements et chuchotements. Il commença d'abord à ignorer ces bruits en se cachant la tête sous sa couverture. Mais il regretta bien vite quand les chuchotements semblèrent se rapprocher de lui. Il était certain que ce ne fut pas quelqu'un de sa famille alors il se frotta les yeux, mit ses lunettes et ouvrit la porte de son placard.

Le porteur à lunettes étouffa un cri de surprise avec l'une de ses mains. Grâce à la lueur bienveillante de la lune il pouvait les voir.

Des dizaines de serpents, par ici et là devant sa petite porte. Il était juste à portée de crocs.

Harry tomba à terre et se recula au maximum dans son placard, espérant passer discret aux yeux des reptiles, puis il ferma la porte.

Cependant les sifflements devinrent plus forts et le porteur de lunette crut un moment qu'il était fou à entendre ces serpents parler ! Un serpent ne parlait pas ! Il en était sûr. Néanmoins il fut bien forcé de l'admettre lorsque la « voix » d'un serpent domina celle des autres et lui parla à lui, derrière sa porte.

« _Mon prince, est-ce vous ? Répondez nous je vous en prie, ou du moins ouvrez cette porte._ Effrayé, l'enfant obéit néanmoins, le serpent ne l'attaquerait pas, du moins un instinct le lui murmurait. »

Des sifflements appréciateurs sortirent de la gueule des autres serpents alors que le serpent qui lui avait parlé s'avança vers lui. Il était de couleur noire et avait des yeux dorés, si Harry avait été un peu plus documenté il aurait su que c'était une vipère.

« _Me comprenez-vous jeune enfant ?_ Le dit enfant hocha la tête machinalement, effrayé par le nombre de serpents se trouvant devant sa porte. _Etes-vous bien Harry Potter ?_ Le porteur de lunettes se contenta une nouvelle fois d'hocher la tête. »

Alors que l'enfant se tenait toujours debout, prêt à refermer la porte au moindre danger, un serpent d'une magnifique couleur dorée, semblant émettre de la magie s'approcha de l'héritier Potter.

 _« Ne craignez rien majesté. Je vais grimper sur vous et m'installer sur votre tête, cela risque de chatouiller un peu. »_

Toujours peu confiant en ces animaux réputés pour être le symbole de diable il laissa faire le serpent. Valait mieux avoir un reptile sur la tête plutôt que se faire mordre par des animaux peut être venimeux. Il frissonna sous le corps froid du reptile doré quand ce dernier atteint sa nuque nue de tout vêtement, le serpent fit le tour de sa tête comme une couronne et soudain un éclair de couleur sortit du corps du jeune garçon qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. En fait, on n'aurait pu savoir si la lumière sortait de l'humain ou du serpent cependant cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant. Harry cligna un moment des yeux puis reporta son attention sur le serpent qui lui avait parlé en premier.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

 _-Vous êtes désormais notre prince, cher Harry Potter. Nous, peuple du serpent, vous serviront jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez si notre roi est digne de prendre le pouvoir. »_


	2. Chapitre 2 Rencontre de blonds

**Le fourchelangue sera écrit en gras pour une meilleure compréhension du texte.**

Harry resta un moment sans bouger devant les êtres qui l'avaient dérangés dans son sommeil mais il réplique néanmoins peu sûr de lui tant qu'à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui vous croyez … je suis juste Harry.

- **Non prince. Le serpent doré ne peut pas faire erreur. Si vous l'acceptez nous pouvons vous conduire à un meilleure endroit que ce … nid infecté d'humains qui ne vous mérite pas.**

-Mais … ils sont de ma famille.

 **-Cela est faux. Pour des serpents, seuls la famille solidaire compte et cette famille qui vous héberge ne vaut rien. Je sais que cela est bousculé que de demander cela ainsi mais il faut que vous ayez une éducation décente et cela n'est pas raisonnable pour un prince comme vous. Venez donc. »**

Harry consentit à suivre le serpent dans le jardin, deux grands serpents se tenaient face à lui, et plus surprenant encore, ils étaient ailés ! Pourtant du haut de ses 5 ans, même s'il était rêveur, le porteur de lunettes pouvait voir que cela était impossible !

 **« Venez mon prince. Je vous présente vos escorteurs, ils sont un peu … jeunes mais feront de bons gardes pour vous.**

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de garde …

- **Peut-être quand vous étiez un homme comme les autres, mais à présent vous êtes notre prince.**

-Pourquoi moi ? _Le serpent de couleur noire se tourna vers lui._

 **-Vous le saurez quand vous serez plus grand majesté. Maintenant grimpez donc sur le dos de l'un de vos escorteurs, nous allons vous mener en sécurité. Un danger arrivera sûrement si l'on s'attarde trop, qui sait ce que des sorciers mal attentionnés peuvent vouloir faire de vous. »**

Alors qu'il s'approcha du serpent ailé de couleur rougeâtre alors que l'autre arborait une jolie couleur bleuté, ce dernier s'abaissa à son niveau pour le permettre de monter sur lui. Se sentant rassuré par ce geste, Harry se retrouva bien vite entre la tête de l'animal et ses ailes, il était d'une telle beauté. Le serpent noir de tout à l'heure, semblant être le chef de tous les reptiles, monta à ses côtés tandis que les autres animaux se dispersaient rapidement, ne laissant plus aucune trace de leur présence, le reptile d'une couleur rouge battit des ailes et bien vite ils volèrent.

Le jeune garçon s'accrocha au cou de l'animal qui ne sembla aucunement gêné par son acte et rapidement ce dernier put profiter de la vue époustouflante que lui offrait ce vol. Son sourire s'élargit et bien vite il ne sut plus si ce qu'il vivait était un rêve ou bien réel car se faire enlevé par des serpents qui vous prônaient prince cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Il laissa échapper sa joie avec un rire alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de sa misérable vie. La lune éclairait leur chemin et l'autre serpent volant à leurs côtés … tout cela était tellement somptueux pour le jeune enfant.

Il cria de surprise lorsque son escorteur se permit quelques pirouettes.

Le reptile tourna sur lui-même puis enfin décida de voler au dessus des nuages pour faire profiter à l'enfant d'un ciel sans nuage et avec une vue sublime sur les étoiles et la lune, ce dernier resta d'ailleurs sans voix devant une telle beauté, jamais il n'avait pu profiter aussi allégrement d'un tel spectacle.

 **Un an plus tard.**

Un rire d'enfant résonna dans le silence d'une grande forêt. Des oiseaux semblaient écouter ce son mélodieux qui était rare dans l'endroit lointain de toute civilisation où ils étaient.

D'ailleurs, Harry Potter était le seul être humain à des hectares près. Il vivait heureux, avec des serpents en étant leur prince bien qu'habituellement il soit habitué à vivre comme chaque être qu'il pouvait rencontrer, sa venue s'était célébré en divers banquets en son honneur. Une fête durant laquelle chaque serpent était convié à admirer la beauté de la couronne d'or enfin posé sur une tête royale ! Car s'il y avait bien une chose à savoir sur le peuple des serpents, c'était qu'à présent les humains de ce peuple étaient devenus extrêmement rares. Il ne restait plus que les deux humains royaux, le prince, Harry Potter, et le roi, les serpents refusaient de dévoiler son identité au jeune garçon pour d'obscures raisons.

Cependant, bien qu'il ne s'y attende pas, un événement l'attendait en ce jour.

Des humains avaient décidés de venir dans sa magnifique forêt pour un pique nique. D'abord Harry ne le sut pas, il jouait tranquillement sous un arbre avec des serpents jeunes et qui pourraient avoir son âge si l'on pouvait convertir l'âge des reptiles en âge humain.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le serpent qui était venu le chercher, le vénérable Ladon. Son prénom lui venait de la mythologie, cet animal était suffisamment sage pour avoir été désigné chef en l'absence de tout humain. Ladon savait beaucoup de choses que ce soit de la culture reptilienne ou humaine, il avait beaucoup lu et avait aidé le jeune prince à prendre goût à la lecture.

Ici n'était pas le problème, des humains s'étaient infiltrés sur le territoire du peuple des serpents et dès que cette annonce fut annoncée à voix haute, le chahut débuta, des sifflements de rébellion, de colère et d'indignation arrivèrent aux oreilles du seul humain dans ce peuple.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et d'un sifflement fort fit revenir le silence dans son petit peuple.

 **« Silence. Combien étaient ces humains ?**

 **-Trois mon prince.**

 **-Cela signifie qu'ils ne sont pas là pour nous envahir. Ladon, tu m'accompagne. Il faut voir pourquoi ils sont là. Hadès, tu les as vu, conduit moi à eux. Vous autres, rentrez à l'intérieur, on ne sait jamais.**

 **-Bien mon prince. »**

Le fait était qu'Harry était un prince écouté et adoré, quand il était arrivé on l'avait bien vite appris à parler le fourchelangue, même à écrire cette langue, de même sa magie commençait à se développer et chacun des reptiles lui enseignait ce qu'il savait. Le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraudes pouvait contrôler les esprits par un regard, c'était comme de l'hypnose mais beaucoup plus puissant et l'on ne pouvait pas considérer cette aptitude comme étant de l'imperium car l'humain se contentait d'être très réceptif à ses ordres mais pouvait à tout moment refuser. D'ailleurs il ne portait plus de lunettes, les serpents avaient fabriqué une crème très efficace qui avait supprimé son problème, Harry n'avait pas posé de questions et avait fait confiance à son peuple.

Aussi, son peuple possédait d'anciens bâtiments du temps où le peuple du serpent avait beaucoup d'humains. Des elfes de maisons les servaient, notamment ceux de la maison Potter, bien que le jeune prince n'ait jamais posé la question. Les elfes étaient étrangement très bien traités dans cet endroit et l'on ressentait cette affection par le comportement des créatures non pas craintives mais souriantes et parfois même chantante. Tant qu'ils faisaient le ménage et la cuisine, aucune réprimande ne leur était faite. D'autant qu'ils avaient des vêtements adaptés à leur taille ! Cela aurait pu paraître extrêmement étrange si un elfe venant de l'extérieur verrait cette scène. Une chemise portée par l'une de ses congénères, mais c'était le monde à l'envers ! Parfois d'autres elfes extérieurs venaient, d'après Ladon, il s'agissait là d'elfes de maison des familles anciennes de son peuple mais qui ne parlait pas fourchelangue, la génétique pouvait être étrange. Harry appréciait notamment Dobby, un elfe jeune mais sympathique qui venait aider de temps à autre, ou simplement pour oublier son affreuse famille.

Se déplaçant silencieusement et gracieusement dans la forêt devenue familière de son palais, Harry suivait les directives de son ami, Hadès. Il était vêtu de manière noble, ses cheveux devenus plus long lui conféraient le charme d'un ange. Cependant sans autre présence humaine, le jeune garçon ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Il était vêtu d'une jolie chemise blanche faite de soie, d'un pantalon noir parfait pour courir, et de bottes. Il portait également un légère cape d'été, au vu de la chaleur il était évident qu'il porte un si léger morceau de tissu, ses cheveux étaient élégamment peignés comme lui avait montré Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui avait lui-même pris exemple sur ses maîtres.

Harry avait tout d'un prince, d'ailleurs le serpent doré qui s'était transformé en couronne après son contact était posé sur sa tête, parfois le garçon de sang royal le retirait, ne voyant aucune utilité à porter le bijou. Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs il ne le portait pas.

Ses pas souples et gracieux l'amenèrent bien vite à une clairière à l'herbe verdoyante et douce au toucher. Une nappe de couleur rouge avait été posée sur le sol et diverses victuailles se partageaient cet espace de tissu.

Une femme et un homme étaient assis sur cette dite nappe, ils surveillaient du coin de l'œil leur enfant tout aussi blonds qu'eux avec un regard attendri et un sourire tendre.

Narcissa Malfoy tendit sa joue à son mari pour que celui-ci puisse y poser un baiser. Draco contemplait la beauté du lieu, des centaines de papillons s'envolaient de l'herbe et il regardait ce spectacle émerveillé. Quelqu'un qui aurait connu les Malfoy, aurait vu de la tendresse, mais les Malfoy en étaient incapables, n'est-ce pas ? La vérité était là, quand le regard du peuple ne se posait pas sur eux, les blonds étaient une famille unie et agréable, même chaleureuse.

Caché par les feuillages Harry tourna silencieusement la tête vers Ladon, le serpent sage, qui lui siffla qu'il devait chasser ces intrus puisqu'ils étaient sur son territoire. Gêné pour cette douce famille, le prince ne put cependant pas contredire son ami, il disait vrai, et les serpents étaient très possessifs, certes Harry l'était aussi mais pour un moment, il pouvait bien laisser cette famille profiter de son lieu magique.

Finalement poussé par ses amis reptiliens il sortit de sa cachette, la tête haute et fière. Comme il était face aux pique niqueurs, ceux-ci le remarquèrent immédiatement et bien vite, Draco se leva pour se rapproche de son père. Faisant fit de cette réaction, Harry appliqua les leçons de son maître, en tant que prince il avança gracieusement vers les intrus, avec un regard noir qui effraya le petit blond du même âge que lui. Lucius se redressa, se mettant debout, il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Qui es-tu ?

-Je pourrais vous reposer la même question. D'autant qu'il serait plus logique que vous me répondiez avant, vous êtes ici chez moi. _Narcissa et Lucius se regardèrent un moment, la femme finit par se lever à son tour. Ils étaient étonnés, rien n'indiquait un quelconque manoir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre._

-Pardonne moi, je me nomme Lucius Malfoy, voici Narcissa Malfoy et notre fils Draco. _Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il réalisa qui il avait face à lui. Un membre d'une ancienne famille, au vu des dires de Ladon, ils ne parlaient pas fourchelangue, Harry s'en retrouva attristé._

-Je me nomme Harry Potter. _Un sifflement les interrompit et Ladon se posta sur sa main, de sorte à être visible aux yeux des visiteurs._

 **-Ils sont d'une ancienne famille, des êtres qui ont su nous guidés au fil des siècles. Même si aujourd'hui ils ne font plus partis de notre peuple nous leur devons respect, pour leurs ancêtres.**

 **-Très bien.** _Harry leur sourit puis baissa la tête en signe de respect._ Veuillez me pardonnez pour mon impolitesse, j'ignorais que j'avais face à moi des Malfoy.

-Harry Potter ? _Demanda incrédule le seigneur Malfoy._

-Lui-même monsieur Malfoy.

-Je croyais qu'il avait disparu il y avait de cela un an … _Rajouta sa femme. Draco lui ne se posait pas la question, il s'approcha du Survivant et lui demanda curieux._

-Tu parle aux serpents ?

-C'est exact. Je te présente Ladon et Hadès. »

Ils entendirent des bruits de feuillages se rapprochant, et un serpent ailé sortit de la forêt, les crocs menaçant, sa couleur rouge semblait lumineuse tant la colère qui se dégageait de lui était impressionnante. Des paroles venant de son prince le rassura.

 **« Ruby, calme-toi. Ils ne nous veulent pas de mal.**

 **-Mais mon prince, j'étais si inquiète ! Autant de temps pour chasser des intrus !** _Harry se contenta de rire doucement._

 **\- Rassure-toi. Tout va pour le mieux. Les autres ne sont pas à notre recherche dis moi.**

 **-Non, je suis la seule à être sortie du nid suite à votre interdiction. Veuillez me pardonnez.**

 **-Ce n'est rien.** _Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en la caressant._

 **-Harry, invite donc les Malfoy au palais, peut être aimeraient ils savoir un peu de leur histoire. Nous en parlons que très peu aux anciennes familles, vu qu'ils ne sont plus fourchelangues, alors … connaître un peu mieux ses ancêtres pourraient leur faire garder le secret.** _Le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude se contenta de sourire au reptile avant qu'il ne s'adresse aux Malfoy._

 _-_ Excusez-moi pour cette interruption, puis-je vous inviter dans mon humble demeure ? _Harry ne pouvait cependant pas masque son excitation, déjà que recevoir des humains étaient incroyable mais que ceux-ci ont pu être de son peuple !_

-Pourquoi ne pas accepter Cissa chérie ? Ce jeune homme … m'a l'air très sympathique. »

Avant que sa femme n'ait le temps de répondre, Draco s'approchait du serpent ailé, Lucius était certain que cet animal fut disparu il y a de cela des siècles pourtant un de ces spécimens se trouvaient bel et bien devant lui. Harry certifia à l'autre garçon qu'il pouvait toucher l'animal sans aucun risque, le blond s'exécuta non sans éprouver un sentiment de peur devant l'animal deux fois plus grand que lui, le fils se tourna fièrement vers son père tout en s'exclamant un « Il est magnifique papa ! », il fut vite corrigé par le brun qui lui répondit que c'était une femelle. Ils commencèrent à marcher en silence, un silence agréable durant lequel ils profitaient de cette douce rencontre, certes Lucius et Narcissa ne s'attendaient pas à rencontrer l'ennemi de leur ancien maître, mais le voir parler fourchelangue était tout bonnement fascinant. D'autant pour le lord de cette famille qui crut comprendre de quoi les serpents parlaient, mais ce n'était qu'une impression n'est-ce pas ?

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à un jardin immense, complètement différent de la forêt avoisinante, le jardin était organisé de tel que toutes les plantes avaient une place spécifique, se cachant des autres ou au contraire en étant plus vive que ses voisine, des rosiers, d'autres fleurs, des arbustes en tout genre et même un labyrinthe se partageait l'immense terrain. Et derrière ce jardin, un imposant manoir se trouvait là. Bien qu'il semblait plus petit que celui des Malfoy, il était plus imposant par sa stature et sa beauté.

Harry les conduisit à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit avant de laisser ses invités passer avant lui, des sifflements curieux commencèrent à s'élever du lieu alors que le serpent ailé passait derrière son désormais maître. Le jeune prince les conduisit à un élégant salon avec une vue sur le jardin, il était éclairé par d'immenses fenêtres et dès qu'ils entrèrent, le nombre de serpents se trouvant dans la pièce fut impressionnant. Pourtant le jeune garçon siffla aisément et sans peur à leur égard et bien vite, les reptiles retournèrent à leur occupation mais sans cesser de siffler entre eux.

Le Survivant convia ses invités à l'installer dans le canapé que les serpents avaient quittés alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil, il avait l'air d'un prince se dit alors la famille Malfoy bien que le jeune brun ne leur ait pas avoué son statut.

« Winky. _Aussitôt un elfe de maison apparut près d'eux dans un pop sonore. Les blonds furent surpris du grand sourire qu'elle affichait mais aussi de la robe qu'elle portait. Bien que les elfes de maison ne furent pas très beaux, ils durent avouer que cette elfe là, avait meilleure mine que les leurs qui étaient sans cesse larmoyants devant eux._

-Que ce que Winky peut faire pour le prince Harry ?

-Du thé s'il te plait. Ainsi que des biscuits. Pour nous cinq.

-Comme si c'était fait prince Harry. _La créature transplana de nouveau et Draco prit la parole._

-Pourquoi elle t'appelle prince ? _Le dit prince ria un moment essayant de trouver ses mots._

-Et bien … je suis un prince c'est tout.

-Trop cool un prince ! Et de quoi ?

-Je suis le prince des serpents. _L'elfe de maison féminin revint et posa le plateau contenant les tasses et les biscuits sur la table basse, face à chaque invité mais aussi face à Harry. Ce dernier la remercia._

-C'est incroyable, je n'en n'avais jamais entendu parler. Et toi papa ?

-Jamais non plus, pourtant c'est étrange, il me semble que si un quelconque prince existait en Angleterre nous le saurions.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez. Le peuple du serpent a connu … beaucoup de guerres et de morts au fils des ans. Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux, à vrai dire, à part mes compagnons reptiliens … je suis l'un des deux seuls représentants de notre peuple.

-Des guerres ?

-C'est exact, je suis encore … inculte en le domaine mais nous avons été traité de mages noirs et de monstre par les sorciers normaux. Ils ont décidés que nous tuer était la meilleure solution, cependant certains des descendants de ce peuple existent encore.

-Mais ces descendants, ne peuvent-ils pas reprendre le dessein de leurs ancêtres ?

-C'est là que ça se complique madame Malfoy. _Répondit Harry en buvant une gorgée de thé._ Ces descendants ignorent tout de ce lieu comme de leur héritage. Le peuple du serpent conserve ici des milliers de parchemins et de livres tous écrits en fourchelangue. Malheureusement, ces descendants ne parlent pas fourchelangue, Ladon pense que cela est dû … à la peur, les sorciers de l'ancien temps ont du souhaiter des enfants non fourchelangue pour ne pas voir leurs enfants périr et leur vœu a été exaucé. Le gêne du fourchelangue ne s'est donc plus transmis.

-Mais tu n'as pas un moyen de retrouver les descendants de ce peuple ? _Questionna une nouvelle fois la seule femme présente du salon._

-Si. Cependant, je ne peux pas sortir de ce lieu protégé. Certaines personnes savent que je suis le prince et tant que je n'ai pas trouvé le roi, je ne peux pas me permettre de dénigrer mon éducation et ma puissance pour des personnes que nous ne connaissons pas.

-Le roi ?

-Le roi est un sorcier aussi puissant que moi qui devrait gouverner le monde après une guerre. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je devrais décider de quand est-ce qu'il pourra prendre le contrôle du monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il n'a aucune chance d'y arriver sans moi. »

Lucius était étonné de tant de révélations, avant sa discussion avec son serpent l'enfant avait été peu enclins à partager sa forêt mais quand il avait entendu le nom « Malfoy », il avait réagit.

« La famille Malfoy est l'une de ses familles descendantes de ton peuple n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact. Mon peuple et moi éprouvons du respect pour vous et vos ancêtres, vous avez guidé mon peuple, il était de mon devoir que de vous inviter à prendre un thé.

-N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'éveiller ce gêne de fourchelangue ? »

REMERCIEMENTS.

Lililouna : Merci pour ton soutien, j'essaie de faire des efforts pour ce qui est des répétitions, vu que je déteste ça mais parfois je suis à court de mots alors ' en tout cas merci pour ta review ^^

Delirium62 et tsumy-malnewca : Merci pour vos deux reviews, je décide de les réunir, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Et oui très cher (Chère ?) ami(e)s vous avez raison sur ce point de vue là ^^ En tout cas merci pour votre soutien !

Voilà, je m'excuse auprès des autres reviewers que je remercie ici ^^' je n'allais pas citer tout le monde mais merci pour vos avis et impressions, j'espère m'améliorer encore.

Et il est malheureusement pour moi très très dur de trouver des noms de serpents, si Hadès et Ladon remontent le niveau (pour ceux qui sont intéressés, c'est de la mythologie) Ruby n'est PAS DU TOUT ORIGINAL alors si vous lecteurs êtes intéressés, je vous propose de me trouver des noms que je pourrais peut être inséré dans mes écrits.

En tout cas merci encore ^^


	3. Chapitre 3: Scolarité

Quand la question de Lucius parvint à ses oreilles, Harry fut surpris un moment puis se tourna vers son intendant, ou son guide, quoi qu'il en soit il se tourna vers sa vipère préférée, Ladon.

 **« Malheureusement non, la magie est une chose bien complexe et elle a décidé que ces anciennes familles ne seraient plus fourchelangues, alors il est en ainsi.**

 **-Il n'y a donc aucun moyen pour eux d'apprendre le fourchelangue ?**

 **-J'en suis désolé. Certes ils ont la chance de comprendre quelques mots, d'être proches de notre peuple mais cela est tout.**

 **-Je comprends.** _Harry se retourna vers les Malfoy._ Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de réveiller ce gène.

-Je vois, c'est dommage.

-Venez avec moi, je suis persuadé que vous aimerez ce que je vais vous montrer. »

Chacun déposa sa tasse et suivirent le jeune prince, Draco avait décidé de marcher à ses côtés, inconscient que cela était une preuve d'impolitesse, son père le rappela à l'ordre mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi, après tout il avait le même âge qu'Harry alors pourquoi devait-il le suivre ? Harry leur dit que c'était inutile de suivre le protocole ici, après tout, ils étaient entre amis. Comme dans une grande famille.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant une grande porte en chêne blanc, sur le bois, des serpents étaient gravés et semblaient se mouvoir au gré de leur envies. Harry ouvrit cette porte qui donna une vue imprenable sur la plus grande bibliothèque de tout le Royaume-Uni. Du moins selon Lucius, certes il avait vu d'innombrables livres dans sa vie, la bibliothèque des Malfoy était impressionnante mais ici …

Un plafond fait en verre leur montrait un paysage imaginaire dans lequel se battait des serpents ailés contre d'effrayant dragons, parfois toute la pièce se teintait de rouge car un dragon avait craché du feu ou autre. Des milliers de serpents étaient posés sur des tables et semblaient travaillés sur des manuscrits, chose qui étonna Lucius qui eut vite sa réponse grâce au prince de ce peuple.

« Ils travaillent sur les vieux grimoires écrits en fourchelangue afin que ceux-ci ne se perdent pas. Ils les rangent et les répertorient, c'est un travail très difficile.

-Et ce plafond ?

-Il a été peint par l'un des nôtres, il relate de notre affrontement contre les dragons.

-Un affrontement ?

-Cet affrontement a eu lieu avant que les premiers sorciers n'aient conscience de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, les dragons étaient jaloux que les hommes puissent parler aux serpents et pas à eux, alors ils ont voulus tuer tous les serpents. Malheureusement, ils ont échoués et dès lors, les dragons nous obéissent et ne parlent pas.

 **-Je suis ravi de voir que cette leçon ait été enfin comprise mon prince.** _Lui fit remarquer Ladon qui rampa jusqu'à ses épaules._

-Et que voulais-tu nous montrer ? »

Harry s'avança plus loin dans l'immense pièce qui devait avoir le double de la superficie de la grande Salle de Poudlard facilement, des milliers de rayons semblaient se partager l'endroit, divers fauteuils ou canapés venaient de temps à autres partager le lieu avec les livres. Harry semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait.

Il arriva à ce qu'il semblait être la fin de la pièce, il y avait diverses vitrines avec chacune des blasons de différentes familles inscrites dessus, pour les départager facilement. Harry s'approcha d'une vitrine dans les tons argent et bleus, les Malfoy reconnurent les couleurs de leur famille et suivirent le jeune prince qui leur souriait.

« Tout ce qui est dans cette vitrine, appartient à votre famille. **Ouvre-toi.** _Dit le jeune prince en fourchelangue, la vitrine obéit, s'étalant comme une table avec dessus divers objets différents, des œufs, des parchemins, plusieurs armes et deux ou trois livres._ Ces objets sont entreposés ici depuis des années, je suis le seul qui puisse ouvrir cette vitrine, vous pourriez, si vous aviez été fourchelangue. De même, ils sont ensorcelés pour que seul moi, le roi et quelqu'un de votre famille puisse les toucher. _Draco n'hésita pas à se saisir d'une magnifique épée, couleur argentés et avec des émeraudes sur la poignée._

-Cette épée est magnifique.

-Draco, ce n'est pas à toi, repose cet objet.

-Non monsieur Malfoy, je n'ai fait que les garder, ils sont à vous.

-Mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler …

-C'est tout à fait normal, les gobelins et mon peuple sont assez proches, cependant, vous remarquerez qu'aucun objet, livre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ayant attrait au fourchelangue n'est présent dans votre coffre ? C'est pour une raison simple, bien que les gobelins soient des créatures nobles et sympathiques, il est possible à un inconnu de nous voler nos secrets, c'est pourquoi tous vos objets sont ici.

-C'est incroyable ! _S'exclama Draco._ Tu connais pleins de choses !

-Pas assez d'après Ladon. _Dit Harry en rougissant._

-Tu as parlé d'un roi, qui est-il selon toi ?

-Ladon a refusé de me le dire, je ne sais pas du tout …

-Ce n'est pas tout, mais nous devrions rentrer, Severus va commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir son filleul alors qu'il devrait être là il y a vingt minutes.

-Je vais vous raccompagner. »

Le trajet du retour se passa en silence, le serpent ailé de couleur rouge avait insisté pour accompagner son jeune prince et Harry n'avait pas pu refuser. Les Malfoy s'étonnèrent de ne pas entendre les pas du jeune brun sur le sol, il répliqua simplement que les serpents l'avaient habitué à marché ainsi. Rien n'avait changé dans la forêt, elle était toujours aussi calme et bienveillante.

« Harry, on pourrait s'écrire ? _Le nommé parut étonné pendant un moment, avant de répondre avec un grand sourire._

-ça me ferait très plaisir Draco. _Contre toutes attentes, le blond lui fit un câlin, pendant une ou deux secondes, Harry resta sans bouger puis leva les bras pour lui rendre cette étreinte._ J'espère que vous reviendrez.

-C'était un plaisir Harry, bien sûr que oui. A ce moment là, tu pourras nous en dire plus sur notre passé.

-C'est d'accord monsieur Malfoy. _Ils se serrèrent la main avant que Narcissa ne s'avance._

-Tu es une drôle de personne Harry, merci beaucoup pour ces découvertes. _Elle lui fit un baiser sur le front._ Nous nous retrouverons bientôt. »

Posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils et son autre main sur la taille de sa femme, Lucius transplana.

Quand il rentra en compagnie de sa garde, Ruby, Harry avait la tête dans les nuages, enfin, il avait rencontré une ancienne famille et en plus, ils étaient sympathiques.

 **PLUSIEURS ANNEES PLUS TARD.**

Après plusieurs années, le lien entre les Malfoy et Harry devint encore plus fort, tel que Lucius et Narcissa considérait le petit brun comme leur second fils. D'ailleurs Draco le considérait comme un frère. Ils étaient son seul contact humain mais il s'en fichait un peu, le matin il se levait puis déjeunait, Ladon lui faisait ses leçons sur l'histoire, sur la magie, sur les serpents les plus connus mais aussi les fourchelangues les plus connus, il lui faisait des leçons de divination et même d'astronomie lorsque le temps s'y prêtait et l'après midi, les serpents lui faisaient faire de la magie. Certes ils n'étaient pas humains mais leurs leçons étaient très efficaces, de même qu'il n'avait pas de baguette, Lucius qui était arrivé à l'improviste un jour, fut surpris et impressionné de voir le jeune se battre sans ce bout de bois pourtant indispensable à tous sorciers.

Ils avaient fait un petit duel et Lucius perdit après s'être fait stupéfié par le plus jeune, le seul défaut avec les serpents, était qu'il apprenait les sorts en fourchelangue, certes c'était un atout considérable pour les duels mais Lucius avait un jour discuté avec lui, ils avaient parlés de Poudlard mais aussi de son statut de Survivant. Harry n'en savait rien, après tout il avait vécu loin de toute civilisation pendant des années.

« Dans la société sorcière, tu es Harry Potter, le Survivant, tu as ce statut parce que tu as vaincu mon seigneur, quand tu n'avais qu'un an. Tu es très connu parmi nous. D'ailleurs Voldemort est revenu l'année d'avant, il veut conquérir l'Angleterre … tu es le seul à pouvoir le battre à ce que l'on dit.

-Tant qu'il ne vient pas sur mon territoire je ne ferais rien, d'ailleurs tu es de ce côté n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, d'ailleurs il vit chez moi. D'ailleurs une question, tu n'as jamais parlé de Poudlard, tu compte y aller ?

-Ah l'école … en toute franchise, je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Draco y va cette année, tu n'as pas reçu de lettre ?

-En fait … si je l'ai reçu … mais je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse.

-Tu compte y aller ou non ?

-ça me fait très envie, Draco y va. Je vais me retrouver seul ici, Ladon m'a dit que j'avais un bon niveau mais …

-Mais ?

-J'aime être ici Lucius, c'est ma maison.

-Tu as peur c'est ça ?

-Oui … _Ses mots firent rougir Harry, il détestait être faible._ Surtout que je devrais être ici pour mon roi, mais j'ai envie de voir de nouvelles choses …

-Tu ne seras pas seul, j'étais moi-même effrayé à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, mais je te promets que tout se passera bien.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir, prendre une décision sans réfléchir n'est jamais bon.

-Je comprends. Le seigneur des ténèbres m'appelle, tu me donneras ta réponse demain, comme ça tu pourras aller au chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Draco.

-Très bien. A plus tard Lucius. Embrasse Narcissa et Draco pour moi.

-Je le ferais. »

Lucius s'en alla en transplanant, laissant le jeune prince dans ses pensées. Il se leva et alla demander son avis à son peuple, il réunit son conseil, une vingtaine de serpents et leur demanda.

 **« Pensez vous que ce soit une bonne idée que je sois à Poudlard.** _Des sifflements dans tous les sens donnèrent à Harry du mal pour ce faire entendre, il frappa sur la table pour se faire entendre._ **Pas tous en même temps. Il nous faut considérer les avantages et les désavantages, Ladon je t'en prie.** _Ce dernier s'avança sur la table, face à l'assemblée alors qu'Harry se tenait sur un trône._

 **-Notre jeune prince ne sera pas seul dans cette école, notre ami Draco Malfoy sera à ses côtés, pour le protéger mais aussi lui tenir compagnie. De même, l'école est sécurisée, l'Ordre du Phoenix ne devrait pas poser de problème vu que notre prince est connu là bas en tant que Survivant, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort une fois. Cependant un problème se pose, si jamais son identité est découverte, tant que nous n'avons pas contacté notre roi, cela est une mauvaise idée … le risque est grand, notre prince peut se défendre sauf s'ils sont plusieurs. L'autre avantage c'est qu'il serait entouré de personnes de son âge, chose qu'il nous à maintes et maintes fois reprocher, il sera en compagnie d'humains. Je propose une solution à ce problème.** _Chacun se tourna vers lui, même Harry qui n'avait pas entendu sa proposition se pencha en avant._

 **\- Que proposes-tu Ladon ?**

 **-Je propose que tu porte à nouveau tes lunette, si Lucius est d'accord nous ferons croire que tu étais chez lui toutes ces années. De même, Ruby t'accompagnera, si elle rentrer en hibernation, personne ne pourra prouver que c'est un animal vivant. Aussi tu ne devras pas montrer ta véritable puissance et éviter tous les sorts en fourchelangue, cela est comme si tu recommençais toute ton éducation.**

 **-Cela me conviens, et vous ?** _Les serpents se regardèrent un moment avant d'hocher la tête. »_

Il en fut donc décider ainsi, Harry irait à Poudlard avec Draco et Ruby comme bijou. Il écrivit rapidement à l'école et à Lucius qui décida d'emmener le plus jeune lors de leur séance d'achat plus tard.

HORS FICTION.

Vous avez été une majorité à décider que les Malfoy ne parleraient pas fourchelangue, c'est donc accompli avec ce chapitre ^^

PlumeDesGlaces : C'est une proposition que je creuse le fourchelangue écrit pour nos chers blonds mais j'y réfléchis encore et tu as ta réponse pour Poudlard XD

Harry-Snape-Malfoy : XD j'aime ton idée de dispute devant les mangemorts XD Ce serait hilarant j'y avais déjà pensé mais tu confirme mon rire ensuite pour tes questions la plupart ont leurs réponses dans ce chapitre et pour ce qui est de la relation Peuple du serpent/ Lumière je préfère ne pas te répondre et te laisser réfléchir d'autant que j'ai laissé plusieurs indices ~ si jamais tu ne trouve pas je viendrais t'aider XD

Merci encore aux autres que je n'ai pas cité mais qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review ^^


End file.
